1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for manufacturing a ski and a ski manufactured according to the process.
2. Description of Background and Relavant Information
Skis have traditionally been manufactured from wood. However the modern market has greatly evolved and a variety of new materials are now used. Thus, a ski manufacturing industry has been created which employs modernized equipment and utilizes the new materials which are now available to it, such as composite materials, which include, for example, aluminum and synthetic foam.
In so doing, however, ski manufactures have been making effective use of the new materials, but they have not adapted their methods of manufacturing accordingly. Consequently, traditional methods of manufacture remain very costly.